1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an ice supplier configured to allow a user to detect and/or control a quantity or a velocity of ice supplied by the ice supplier.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An ice supplier is an appliance configured to make ice and supply ice to a user. An ice supplier may be provided as an independent appliance or may be provided in another appliance (e.g., a refrigerator, etc.).